Entwined Realities
by redben346
Summary: I do not own any Fnaf or RWBY character in this story. :) I only own my OC's Anyway, this story is about Cinder opening a portal to another world, which in this case is the FNaF world. hope y'all like it :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning **(A/N): I don't own any of these characters except the OCs I'm putting in there :) hope y'all like it! )**

(At Beacon Academy): (OC aka Mark): I walked into Beacon Academy unknowingly and unsure about everything. Oh yeah, I forgot, my name is Mark. Also, I'm 16 and about to

start at Beacon Academy and I'm really nervous. Like really nervous. Right now I'm walking to Professor Ozpin's office to get the tour and my schedule. I'm so excited, but really

nervous at the same time.

 _"Come on Mark! Don't be nervous...you got this...just be cool"_ I thought to myself.

I rounded the corner, and ran into this girl in a red cape.

"Oops sorry" I said.

"It's ok, I should've watched where I was going",replied the girl, "My name is Ruby Rose, what's yours?"

"I'm Mark" I said quietly.

"Cool!" ,Ruby exclaimed happily, "Where are you heading?"

"To Professor Ozpin's office, but I'm lost", I replied.

"I'll take you there!" she said smiling.

"Ok." I smiled back.

I followed her to Ozpin's office. This school was so huge, and I think I made myself a new friend. Ruby and I chatted along the way to his office. She was so nice and helpful.

At the door she said; "Just talk to me if you need anything", and then she walked away. I opened the door, and Ozpin told me to sit in front of his desk. He told me about

everything at the school, and he gave me the best tour of the school. After the tour, I thought that my life would be better at this school. After my first four classes, I went to

my lunch period. I saw Ruby and her friends at a lunch table, and I smiled to myself. I went to her table and asked; "Hey Ruby! Can I sit here?"

"Yea of course Mark!" Ruby smiled.

"Thanks" I replied.

"No problem!",she said, "Mark meet; Yang, Weiss, and Blake!"

"Hi!" I said while smiling.

"Hey there!" Yang and Weiss replied smiling.

Blake just looked up at me and nodded, and then went back to her book. I just sat down and started eating my lunch. Ruby looked at my schedule.

"Oh my gosh! You have the next 2 classes with me! she exclaimed.

"Cool!" I replied smiling.

"So, Mark, where did you come from?" asked Weiss.

"I came from Vacou." I replied.

"Cool" they replied.

For the rest lunch it was just too funny because Yang and Blake kept arguing over something really pointless but funny. I was dead from laughing from that, so I couldn't

concentrate in my next class. Ruby tried to calm me down, but that didn't work out. Throughout the rest of the day, I got to meet more friends, team JNPR that is, and they

were very friendly. At the end of the day, I was really tired, and I went to my dorm room. My room was a little bit down the hall from both allied teams. I curled up in my

bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile...In the courtyard of the academy; a woman, named Cinder Fall, looks up at the academy and says; "I'm almost done with my plans". She then laughs evilly.

(At 2nd Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria): (OC aka Brian): Tonight is my first night working as the night guard at the "New and Improved" Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and I'm really

nervous. I'm Brian and I'm 17, and I loved this place when I was little. There have been rumors about the children going missing, and being stuffed into the animatronic suits,

but I don't believe in that stuff. I go to my "office" and sit in my chair. Then, the phone rings. The phone guy tells me everything about what goes down on the first night of the

job. All of a sudden, he says that sometimes the animatronics can become quirky during the night! _"Oh no!"_ , I thought, _"How can this be?"_ I ignored that last part, and went

back to work. About 2 hours later, I hear a noise! I turn on the hall flashlight, and saw Toy Bonnie looking right at me! I just sat there frozen in fear.

(Toy Bonnie's POV): I saw the new night guard sitting at the desk. He looks so scared. Aren't they always scared of us?

(Brian's POV): I blinked and then he was gone! I was literally shaking a lot. I kept thinking my mind kept playing tricks on me. Then, I heard something coming from the vent. I

checked it out on the camera, and saw Toy Bonnie in the vent! I think I wet my pants. I heard him keep on crawling out of the vent. He was in the room! I fumbled for the

mask, but it fell on the floor!

"Please don't hurt me!" I said curled up in the seat, and protecting myself.

(T.B.'s POV): He was literally scared, and I started to feel bad for him. I decided for what's the best in this situation.

(Brian's POV): All of a sudden, Toy Bonnie started hugging me, and I felt more relaxed.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I think you should live, and plus I think you're too nice to die." replied Toy Bonnie smiling.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"No problem" he replied happily.

We talked for awhile after that happened. Toy Bonnie is so nice and caring. We talked and talked, until, sadly, the six am bell rung. We hugged each other goodbye, and parted

our own ways. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. I drove home happy, but still very tiredly.

 **(A/N): Hope you guys liked Chapter 1! :) I'd love for feedback! :) The next chapter is called Ch. 2 - The Portal. And, it's about Mark overhearing Cinder's**

 **plan. Message and/or comment ideas for me! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Portal

Chapter 2- The Portal **(A/N): Here's chapter 2! :) hope y'all like it! I still don't own any RWBY and/or FNaF characters.**

(At Beacon)(Mark's POV): I woke up pretty early because it's six am, and everyone usually wakes up at seven. I quietly started exploring Beacon Academy while trying not to be

caught. As I was going to leave the dorms' hallway, I noticed a woman, in a red dress, sneaking around. I quickly and quietly hid behind the nearest corner.

 _"I think I should follow her to see what she's up to, but I don't know what will happen."_ , I thought to myself. I decided to follow her. I followed her to the woman's spot where her

two "friends", I assumed, were waiting for her. They were in the cafeteria. I hid behind the closest counter that was near them. I knew this was really risky, but I'm really

curious right now.

"So, how's the portal coming along?" asked the green-haired girl.

 _"Wait, what portal?"_ I thought nervously.

"It's almost done, Emerald." said the woman.

"That's good, Cinder." replied the blue-haired boy.

 _"So, Cinder's her name."_ I thought smiling to myself.

"But there's one problem, Emerald and Mercury." said Cinder sadly.

"What's that?" they questioned.

"It'll take us to a random dimension, and not a specific dimension." she said with a frown.

"Oh" they replied also with a frown.

"I'll keep you two updated about the portal and its completion." Cinder spoke calmly.

"Ok." Emerald and Mercury replied.

All three of them left by parting their own ways. I came out from my hiding place feeling relaxed, but nervous as well. I checked the time, and it was six-thirty. I still had time to

get into my uniform, and get myself ready for the school day. I got to my dorm room safe and quietly, and got ready for the day. After I got dressed there was a knock on my door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's team RWBY" said one of the voices.

"Ok. You can come in" I replied while fixing my hair.

They came in with smiles on their faces. I finished my hair, and turned towards them.

"Good morning Mark!" exclaimed Ruby with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang!" I said happily.

"You wanna come with us for breakfast?" asked Yang.

"Sure!" I replied with a smile.

We walked from the academy to town, and we went to the local cafe for breakfast. I had some pancakes, which were yummy and on point. Afterwards, we went our separate

ways for our morning classes. The first two classes, which were math and science, were going by very slowly for me. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning.

During English, which was before lunch, I was warring with myself on deciding to tell my friends what happened this morning or not to tell them. The class ending bell rung, and

I ran towards the lunch table we were sitting at yesterday. When I got there, I sat at my spot where I sat yesterday. My friends came over once they got their lunches. While

they ate, Weiss asked me a really personal question.

"Mark, why don't you eat?" she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I replied softly.

"Oh come on!" Weiss insisted.

"Fine" ,I confessed, "I-I'm an anorexic. I've been like this ever since I was little."

"O-Oh" Ruby replied somberly.

"Anyway", I started, "I have to tell you guys something."

"What?" they replied.

I told them the whole story on what happened this morning. When I told them, they had really shocked expressions on their faces.

"Do you know where this said portal is?" asked Blake doubtfully.

"I just told you that's all I know." I said with a tiny bit of anger in my tone.

"Ok...geez." retorted Blake.

"Anyway, I think we should look for the portal, and foil Cinder's plans before anything happens." Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Yea!" everyone else agreed with a smile.

All of sudden, the class ending bell rung.

"Awe, bye guys!" Me and Ruby said while walking together to our class.

All of us went our separate ways to our respective classes. While Ruby and I walked to our next class, we came up with an idea for a plan. It would mostly work for sure, we

thought. For the rest of the day, it was a very normal day for me. At night, I got ready for bed. After I got ready, I curled up on my bed, and fell asleep.

(At Freddy's)(Brian's POV): I got to my "office" at about 11:58 pm. I couldn't wait for Toy Bonnie to show up tonight. I smiled at the thought of Toy Bonnie. I sat down right at

midnight. I heard someone coming down the hall with fast, metal footsteps. I flashed the light down the hallway, and it was Toy Bonnie! I smiled really big.

"Toy Bonnie!" I exclaimed softly with a smile.

"Brian!" he replied with a whisper and a smile.

He ran towards me and gave me a hug. I smiled.

"I missed you" Toy Bonnie said.

"It's only been a day, you silly" I giggled.

Toy Bonnie giggled back. The phone rang again for the second night. I muted it because Toy Bonnie was there.

"You'll protect me right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes of course!" he replied happily.

1 A.M.: We talked about how each other's day was. Toy Bonnie's day was really funny and interesting. Today, while walking towards the arcade area to play with some kids, he

stubbed his toe, and his reaction was just too funny to explain.

2 A.M. : I shared some of today's music with Toy Bonnie, but he had to put some headphones on, so the others wouldn't hear it. His reaction to some of them was hilarious.

Also, to some of them, he started to dance to them because of the groovy beat.

2:30 A.M. : All of a sudden we hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the hall. I flashed the light down the hall, and saw Toy Freddy and Toy Chica standing there!

"Uh oh!" I muttered nervously.

"Oh.", Toy Bonnie said nervously, "Hehe, hey guys."

"Toy Bonnie come here right now" demanded Toy Freddy.

"Ok." he said with his head hung low.

(T.B.'s POV): They pulled me aside to the nearest party room.

"You've got some explaining to do" lectured Toy Freddy.

"I felt bad for Brian. He's so nice, and I don't like it when nice, innocent people are killed. It's wrong." I pleaded.

They just glared at me with the sternest looks. Then, Toy Chica came up to me, and I flinched waiting for the slap. Instead I got a hug.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"I think you're right. He should become our human friend." Toy Chica said with a smile.

"Toy Chica!" Toy Freddy protested.

She just glared at him.

"Fine" he grumbled back.

(Brian's POV): All three toy animatronics came back. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were smiling, but Toy Freddy wasn't at all.

"Toy Freddy and I think that you should be our human friend too." Toy Chica said with a smile.

I smiled back. For the rest of the night, we just talked and talked. I noticed that Toy Freddy was starting to become more friendly around me and the other two. When it struck

six am, we gave each other our goodbyes and goodbye hugs. Once they were back in their normal place, I drove home smiling that I made two more robotic friends. When I got

home, I fell asleep really quickly because tonight was very eventful.

 **(A/N): I know that this chapter was very long. Anyway, What is the plan to foil Cinder's plan with the portal, and How are the other animatronics going to**

 **handle with the three toys and Brian?** **Got any ideas? comment or message them to me! :) And as always, See y'all later! :) redben346 out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Encountering The Plans

Chapter 3- Encountering The Plans  **(A/N): Here's chapter 3! Hope y'all like it! :) I still don't own any characters except for my OC's.**

(At Beacon); (Mark's POV): Again, I woke up early! _"Gosh I 'm an early bird all the time!"_ I thought to myself. I checked the clock, and it said 6:30. _"Eh. I guess I'll get up."_ I

thought tiredly. I slowly got ready for the school day, and while I was getting ready, I kept thinking about the portal. _"What about that portal is that very special?"_ I asked

myself. I was almost out the door, when I got a text from Ruby telling me that they were going to meet me at the cafe to talk about the plan. I replied saying that I was on my

way to the cafe. As I was going to exit the academy, I saw Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walking through the courtyard, and walking the way I came. As I passed the trio, I tried

to not to pay any attention to them. I quickly hurried over to the cafe, and sat by Ruby and her friends.

"Sorry for being late" I panted.

"It's ok, Mark" everyone else replied.

Then, the waiter came over and took my order, which was of course pancakes. Everyone's food was already there, so they started eating without me, sadly.

"So, Ruby and Mark, what's this plan that you guys came up with?" asked Weiss.

"Well, here it goes." Ruby began.

"All we have to do is to cut one of the portal's wires, so it doesn't turn on for Cinder to use." I said.

"Plus we have to tell Professor Ozpin about the trio and their schemes." Ruby chimed in.

"True." I stated.

"That's a really good plan you guys!" Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Yea." Weiss and Blake agreed.

My food came after we concluded our planning, and while I was eating, I noticed I was hungry because I was eating more than when I mostly didn't eat. Also, when Ruby said

something really funny, milk came out of Yang's nose, and went all over her. Everyone else was dying laughing, especially Ruby. I checked the time, it was 8 am!

"Oh my gosh guys! It's 8 am!" I exclaimed.

"Oh crap!" replied Yang.

We all paid our checks, and ran out of the cafe as fast as possible. Yang ran towards her dorm room to change her clothes quickly, while the rest of us ran to our first classes. I

was in my first period class when the one minute warning bell rang. I was panting really hard when I sat down at my desk. The rest of my morning, before lunch, went pretty

normal, but it felt like hours went by. After English, I walked to our lunch table, in the lunchroom, and sat down. Everyone else came to the table when they usually come.

Weiss came in playing a game on her phone. I heard an animatronic scream come from it, and then Weiss jumped and gave a nervous squeal.

"Weiss what game were you just playing?" I chuckled.

"I was playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2", she said with frustration, "Foxy stupidly jump-scared me, and I was at 5 A.M. on night 6! Ugh!"

"Oh." I replied with a little giggle.

"She's been playing that ever since first period started." Yang chuckled.

"I see." I said with a smile.

For the rest of lunch, we just watched Weiss try to beat night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It was just too funny just seeing her being scared, and also being frustrated with

one of the animatronics jump-scaring her. Then, the end-of-class bell rung, and we parted our ways for the rest of our classes. On our way to our class, Ruby and I overheard

a conversation. I recognized the voice too when I heard it, literally.

"Halt!" I whispered to Ruby.

"What?" she replied.

"Come here and be quiet." I whispered to her while motioning her to follow me.

"Ok." Ruby said quietly.

We hid behind the tallest plant in the hallway, and started eavesdropping on the trio's conversation.

"The portal is finally finished." Cinder implied calmly.

"Yea!" ,both Mercury and Emerald exclaimed quietly.

"Follow me, and I'll show you where it is right now." Cinder said.

"Ok." they replied with a smile.

The trio finally left, and we came out of our hiding spot. I texted Blake, Weiss, and Yang to come where we were quickly. They responded by saying that they were going to tell

their teachers that they were going to the bathroom. About five minutes later, they finally came.

"Come on!' I whispered while I started to run in the direction the trio was heading in.

"Ok." they replied quietly while following me.

We quietly followed the trio to the spot where the portal was, and hid behind the closest thing that was close to the trio.

"Ok. It's time to put our plan into action." I whispered.

"Ok." Ruby replied quietly while pulling out Crescent Rose.

She then crept to the portal, while the trio had their backs turned to us. She was about to cut the wire, until when one of Cinder's arrows landed right above Ruby. We all went

to Ruby's side.

"Well, well it looks we have some spies on our hands." retorted Mercury.

"It does look like that." replied Cinder with a smile.

"We're going to stop you guys and your portal scheme!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really how?" smirked Cinder.

Cinder, then, pushed the portal on. It started to suck us into it! It sucked in Yang first, then Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. When it tried to suck me in, I tried to resist it by holding

onto one of it's sides.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Cinder and made me let go of it.

Then, Cinder turned off the portal. She turned to Mercury and Emerald.

"That should've taken care of them." Cinder implied with a smile.

(At Freddy's); [9:30 pm] (Golden Freddy's POV): I was in the Parts and Services room when all of a sudden, I heard a loud thumping noise. It sounded like it came from one of

the party rooms. _"What was that?"_ I thought to myself. I decided to check it out. I teleported to the party room where the loud crash came from. I found 5 kids, 4 girls and

1 boy, laying there knocked out on the ground. They were wearing weird outfits, too. They started to wake up, and I teleported to hide behind the doorway, looking inside the

room.

"Where are we?" one of them, the girl with the red cape, asked groggily.

"I don't know." replied another one, the boy, while rubbing his head.

 _"Where did they come from?"_ I asked myself. I then teleported away, and teleported back into the Parts and Services room.

 **(A/N): Ooh how interesting! :) Well that was chapter 3! :) Will team JNPR come to the rescue?; Will Cinder and her trio be stopped?; and How will the**

 **characters of the FNaF world react to this? Got an idea/review? Comment and/or message me it! :) And as always, see y'all later! :) redben346 out!**


	4. Chapter 4- Strangest Shift

Chapter 4 - Strangest Shift **(A/N): Here's chapter 4! Hope y'all like it! :) I still do not own any RWBY or FNaF character except for my OC's.**

(At Freddy's);(Mark's POV): I slowly opened my eyes with this pain in my head and my left arm. I winced while trying to pull myself up. I noticed everyone else waking up from being knocked out from the pretty hard fall.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked groaning.

"I don't know." I replied while rubbing my head.

I guess we all had gotten sucked into the portal, and when we landed having a hard fall. I noticed the floor was a pattern of black and white tile, and that there were posters of these animatronics. This looked like we landed in a pizzeria, and it kinda looked like it was for kids. I decided we should take a look around where we were at to make sure the environment was safe.

"We should look around to see where we landed from the portal." I offered.

"Sure!", everyone else agreed smiling.

We turned on our scrolls' flashlights as our light source. We were about to round the corner, when we heard these loud, metallic footsteps coming our way! We hid behind the party room wall. It kept coming closer and closer! As it passed, we tried to control our heavy breathing. When it was gone, we gave a big sigh of relief, and continued on our exploration of this place. We came to this other party room where it had this strange, mangled up animatronic. Ruby ran to it in shock and with sympathy for it.

"Awwww, you poor thing!", Ruby cooed quietly while, petting its soft, pink, white, and furry head.

"Come on Ruby!" Yang whispered.

"Ok." she replied.

We were about to leave, when we heard a noise behind us! We slowly turned around, and saw the mangled animatronic moving on its own!

"Umm, guys, what's going on?" I whimpered nervously.

"I-I don't know." replied Blake scared.

The thing came toward us slowly while we were just shaking in our clothes. Once it came up to us, like close to our bodies, I was fearful for my life. It turned its head because it was confused on why we were scared of it. It lowered its head because it knew that scaring us was wrong. Ruby went up to it, and gave it a hug. Surprisingly, it hugged her back!

"I think you're friendly." Ruby said with a smile.

"T-Than-nk Y-Yo-ou." it replied with a smile too.

"Wait? Did that thing just speak?" Wiess asked shocked and nervous at the same time.

"I-I Can S-Sp-pe-eak. I-I'm M-Mangle, w-wh-ho i-is a g-girl." Mangle said happily.

"Cool.", Blake marveled, "Wait why are you mangled up?"

"B-Be-eca-ause i-it w-wa-as th-the ch-children w-who co-coul-ldn't k-keep th-the-eir h-ha-nds t-to th-them-mselves." Mangle replied sadly.

"Aww, but you're still pretty no matter what!" Ruby insisted still hugging Mangle.

"Th-hanks R-Ru-uby." she said happily.

All of a sudden, we heard loud, metallic footsteps coming our way again!

"Oh no." I groaned.

"U-Uh o-oh. Q-Quick-kly! U-Un-nder th-the t-table!" Mangle whispered.

We nodded, and quickly hid under the table. Then, this withered, beaten-up fox animatronic came into the room. Weiss quietly gasped at something she just now realized. We overheard on what Mangle and that fox animatronic were talking about.

"Oh hey Foxy!" Mangle said with a smile.

"Aye Mangle!" he replied with a smile back.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Did u see or hear any kids in here?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Nope!" Mangle replied.

"Ok. Just making sure." Foxy replied while walking out of the room.

When Foxy left, we came out of our hiding spot from under the table.

"Phew." I said quietly.

"Yeah." Weiss added.

"I-I d-don-n't w-wan-nt y-you g-gu-uys t-to ge-get h-hurt." Mangle sighed.

"Don't worry Mangle, we're not going to get hurt." Ruby said with a smile.

"O-ok, i-if y-you sa-ay s-so." she replied.

"Wait, while under the table, I realized something." Weiss piped up.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I know where we are." she replied in shock.

"Where?" Blake asked.

"You know the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2?"

"Oh yea! The one that you played yesterday." Ruby said.

"We are at this pizzeria in that game!" Weiss exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, my, gosh." I said happily and nervously at the same time.

We heard more footsteps this time, but it wasn't metallic. I checked the time, and it was 11:56 pm.

"O-Oh n-no-o." Mangle whispered.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"I-It's th-the nigh-nightguard!" she whispered nervously.

"Crap." Weiss whispered.

We quickly and quietly went back under the table, and Mangle went limp in her corner. The guard paused for a moment in front of the room we were in, and then left going to his office. When he left, we came out of our hiding spot, and Mangle woke up again.

(Brian's POV): When I got to work, I thought that tonight would be like any other night. Just me and Toy Bonnie. While I was walking down the main hallway, I thought I heard people talking, but when I got to the room, there was nobody there! _"Hmm. Strange. Never mind that."_ I thought. So then, I went back to my office. It didn't take long for Toy Bonnie to come into my office, after I sat down.

"Hey Toy Bonnie!" I said smiling.

"Hey Brian!" Toy Bonnie replied happily.

"Hey, Brian?" Toy Bonnie said blushing.

"Yea?" I replied curiously.

"I-I have to tell you something." he said while blushing more.

"Ok, go ahead. I promise I'll be there for you cuz you're my best friend." I smiled.

"Ok. I-I l-like you." Toy Bonnie blushed.

"O-Oh." I replied blushing harder.

All of a sudden, Toy Bonnie pulled me in close, and started kissing me on the lips! It felt so wrong, but it also felt really right at the same time. When we parted, I blushed really hard.

"I l-like you t-too, Toy Bonnie." I said sheepishly.

Toy Bonnie just smiled back. We kissed again, but this time more deeper and more passionate. After we parted for the second time, I decided to check on the cameras. So, Toy Bonnie sat in the chair and I sat in his lap, and we checked on the cameras together. When I went to Cam 12, I noticed something strange. I saw five teens, 4 girls and 1 boy, sitting in that room talking to Mangle!

"Um, Toy Bonnie." I began nervously.

"Yes?" he replied unsure.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

I showed him the camera screen, and he had a very shocked facial expression.

"Um, I don't know Brian." Toy Bonnie said.

We looked at each other, and we got up and bolted to Kid's Cove. We did dodge the other animatronics, and once we got there, we hid behind the doorway to hear the conversation.

"Did u guys hear something?" asked the girl in the red cape.

"Nope." replied the boy.

They resumed to the conversation they were talking about before we got there. We quietly crept up behind them to scare them.

(Mark's POV): We were continuing our conversation after someone interrupted us, like a few seconds ago. I kept hearing something creeping up behind us, but I ignored it. All of a sudden we hear someone coughing behind us! We turned around to see the guard and an animatronic standing behind us!

 **(A/N): This chapter was very interesting this time. :) What is Cinder's next scheme?; and What's going to happen to Mark and the others? Tune in next time for another chapter of Entwined Realities! :) redben346 out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Explanation

Chapter 5: Explanation: **(A/N): Here's chapter 5! Hope y'all like it! :) I still don't own anyone except for my OCs. This chapter is only for Mark's POV! :)**

(Mark's POV): We heard someone creeping up on us, but we decided to ignore it for now. We were going to continue our conversation, but then we heard someone cough behind

us! We all whirled around to see an animatronic light blue bunny, and a night guard crossing their arms.

"W-we can explain." I stammered nervously.

"You will once we go back to the office." said the night guard.

We were then dragged back into his office for questioning on why we were here. The night guard then set down five chairs, and the animatronics sat on his desk. He also sat in

between the two animatronics on his desk.

"You've got five minutes to tell me who guys are, why you guys are here, and what your guys' plans are." the night guard stated sternly.

"O-ok." I replied nervously.

"I'm Mark, and this is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.", I said, and when I pointed to each person when I called their names, they just smiled and waved.

"Well I'm Brian, the security guard, and this is Toy Bonnie. You've already met Mangle, I assume." Brian told them with a smile on his face.

"We come from a world called Remnant. We went to an academy called Beacon, where we are trained to be huntsmen and huntresses. We have weapons that have a medieval

form, and a modern-world form. Look and see." Ruby said happily.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud, and Yang pulled out Ember Cecila. Brian, Toy Bonnie, and Mangle looked in awe at

their weapons. Then, they looked at me.

"Where's your cool weapon, Mark?" Toy Bonnie asked confused.

"I don't know yet, but I do have an Aura." I deadpanned.

"Oh." Mangle replied.

"Yeah." I said with a frown.

"But you'll get yours eventually." Weiss exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah." everyone else replied.

Then, we heard footsteps coming from the hallway! They were loud and metallic. We all turned around to see two other animatronics!

"Toy Freddy! Toy Chica! You're here!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed happily.

"Who are these people?" asked Toy Freddy with an impatient tone.

"We'll explain everything. This is Mark, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang!" Mangle exclaimed with a smile. She pointed to us, and we just smiled and waved.

"Cool!" Toy Chica smiled.

"They come from a world called Remnant, they have these awesome looking weapons, and...wait...did u ever tell us how you guys got here?" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh, yea.", I began, "I forgot about that part."

Team RWBY and Toy Freddy facepalmed, while I just smiled sheepishly.

"I'll tell you guys when we get to a party room because this office is really cramped." I stated.

"Ok." everyone else nodding in agreement.

We, then, all went to Party Room 1, and sat a table so we could talk.

"We were trying to figure out this woman, whose name is Cinder, and what her plans were with her portal." I remembered.

"So this woman, Cinder, was she nice, or was she a bad girl?" asked Toy Chica confused.

"She was the bad girl." I replied.

"Oh. Keep going please." Toy Chica responded.

"Ok. We were trying to foil her plans, but she caught us and opened the portal. We tried to hang onto something, but she pushed us in. So, now we're here." I said.

"Oh." the animatronics and Brian replied.

"Yeah." ,Ruby said with a frown, but then smiled, "But hey we can get back home, if we find a way!"

"True." Yang said with a smile.

"For now, we have to worry about how the others are going to find out." Toy Freddy deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah.", I said nervously.

"We kinda already heard the story." a voice said behind us, coming from the doorway of the party room!

We spun around to see three other animatronics! One was a red fox, another a boy with a Balloons sign, and a golden-looking Freddy. They came into the room, and they eyed

me and Team RWBY suspiciously.

"Yay! Foxy, BB, and Goldie are here!" Toy Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It's Golden Freddy!" Golden Freddy growled.

"Geez Sorry!", Toy Freddy exclaimed then paused, "Goldie." Toy Freddy smirked.

Golden Freddy growled, but then he kept his calm.

"Anyway, who are these people, lads?" Foxy asked.

"This is Mark, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss!" exclaimed Mangle happily.

"Cool!", smiled Balloon Boy then asked mischievously, "Do you guys know where the batteries are?"

Everyone just stared at Balloon Boy, and he just backed away slowly.

"Geez! I was just joking." BB smiled.

"Anyway, how are the other four going to handle this situation?" asked Golden Freddy.

"To be honest, we seriously don't know." Toy Bonnie replied.

"For now, during the day, we'll be hiding in the office." Ruby piped up.

"Yea!" Blake replied.

"Ok." Brian said with a smile.

Brian checked the time, and it said 5:55!

"Guys, it's 5:55! Back to your places, quick!" he gasped nervously.

"Ok." everyone replied.

Everyone quickly got up, and started for their places. Except for Brian and Toy Bonnie. When everyone left, I hid behind the door frame.

"I'll miss you Brian." Toy Bonnie said with a frown.

"Toy Bonnie, it's just for a day." Brian sighed.

"Ok." Toy Bonnie replied.

Then, I was surprised on what they did next! They kissed each other! I ran off quietly to the office. When I was hiding, there were so many thoughts racing in my head.

 **(A/N): Sorry for making it short cuz I am busy with life, and I'm writing two other fanfictions. :) Anyway, Will Mark share the secret, and When will team**

 **JNPR** **ever find out when Mark and team RWBY are missing? I'm going to make a poll on which relationship pairings you guys want next. Stay tuned for**

 **another chapter of Entwined Realities!** **:)** **As always,** **redben346 out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Other Four

Fnaf: The Fazbear times


End file.
